Sight vector detection has many possible applications in human daily life, such as exhibition guide, electronic gaming, detection of driver concentration etc. When the user is looking at an object (for example, a computer screen, any transparent material (for example, glass), any non-transparent material, projecting screen), how to detect the user sight vector is one of industry efforts.
Currently, it is developed that the location of user pupils is detected via the image camera and intra-red (IR) camera and thus the sight target of the user on the target object is found. However, in this technology, the user has to stand in front of the center of the target object. That is, if the user does not stand in front of the center of the target object (i.e. if the user stands in front of the right side or the left side of the target object), this technology may not correctly detect the sight target of the user.
Besides, it is also developed to find the sight target of the car driver, the train driver or the steersman by several image cameras and several intra-red cameras, which is more complicated. In detecting the sight target of the user, the IR LEDs emit IR rays to the user eyes. The user retinal may be damaged if the IR LEDs emits too much light on the user retinal.
Thus, how to detect sight vector of the user safe and simple is one of the efforts.